Yin and Yang
by doughgirl22
Summary: This story takes place in the spirit world as two mediums of two spirits share their sides of the story as they play runandchase. What happens when they finally meet?
1. Mana's Start

Two spirits have caused all worlds panic. The destroy everything in there path until they can find each other, then, they battle.

The ocean and the moon are complete opposites. Just as yin and yang, or light and dark. In the spirit world, my world, the spirit of the moon and the spirit of the ocean hate each other for there differences. They have battled since the beginning of time itself.

About 200 years ago, a brave warrior took the wondering souls of the moon and ocean spirits and sealed them within human bodies. The spirits are immortal. The tradition of finding and fighting each other didn't stop with their new human forms. Instead, the spirits partially posses their human medium and use their bodies to find each other. After the spirits have found each other, they control their human mediums to destroy each other.

Each time they battle, the spirits kill each other. The spirit just reincarnates into another human after there medium dies. This tradition has destroyed entire countries when hosting one of the spirit battles. My birth country was no exception.

My name is Mana. I'm ten. This is my story:

From little age I was a normal child. Until, that one day…. the battle took place. The spirits fought, they destroyed my town. I had gone to the center town to buy some supplies for my mother and father. I returned to see my town in ashes. The spirits were at the end of their battle.

It was a white haired girl and a blue haired girl fighting each other. I didn't know what to do but watch, I no longer had a home. I no longer had a family.

I had missed most of the battle. The two girls were both lying on the ground with scratches and blood all over them. The blue haired girl crawled over to the white haired girl and took a short, blue, axe-like dagger and stabbed her. She shouted with pain. The blue haired girl had the face I could only comprehend as the face of the devil himself as she smiled with blood flying everywhere. The battle was over.

The white haired girl looked over to me. I was startled. She smiled and closed her eyes. A white light shone from her body. It rose from her body and flew at extreme speed towards my body. To fast for me to move. It hit me. It was like my body absorbed the light. Soon it was gone.

_**BOOM! **_My heart felt like it was on fire. I couldn't breathe. I gripped my chest. I fell backwards, unconscious. Right before I slipped under, I saw the blue girl collapse on the ground, most likely dead.

My name is Mana. I'm fourteen. This is my life:

I now travel all over the spirit world, avoiding my enemy since that dreadful day. I want to avoid that battle no matter what. I refuse to allow other countries to be destroyed.

I finally found and settled down on an island in the center of Miracle Swamp. My best friend's home turned out to have 'miraculously' burn down, with his parents inside. I took him with me to the spirit world and we now live together and work hard to keep it that way.

My best friend's name is Louie. He's been my friend even since I can remember. Since we both didn't have anyone left so we decided to go together. I never told him about Tsuki. I didn't want to lose Louie. I've never had to use Tsuki's power, so I thought I would be fine.

Things seem to be going well, until I found out the Fire Nation had an unfair advantage. If I don't do something about it, it could destroy the mortal world. I won't let that happen, no matter what.


	2. Lana's Start

_I get all that I want. Than why don't I have Tsuki's head on a platter?_

There are two spirits: ocean and moon. They are opposites. Like black and white, or blood and chocolate. They have hated each other before the first man appeared on earth. And they prove it. They inhabit weak and defenseless mortals, and use their bodies to fight. Blood spills, and maybe, if one is lucky, one of the spirits will fall. They spirit rises up, and drops into another unsuspecting person.

Like me.

My name is Lana. I'm ten. This is my story:

I watched, standing, from the roof of my house, watching interestedly at the bloody battle that took place in the field by my village.

Two women fought, long and hard, until it came down to the last minutes. They lay, scratched and panting, and I watched wide-eyed as the blue-haired woman pulled out a blue and silver dagger and stabbed the white-haired one through the heart.

A piercing scream echoed through the field, reaching all the way to me. She wrenched her head to the side, and stared silently at a small girl huddled at the edge. A white, glowing light rose smoothly out of the woman, and shot toward the girl.

It hit her straight on, and she crumpled. Then I saw the blue-haired one cave in in tiredness, and dropped dead. But not before a soft blue light came out of her, and shot…right toward me.

I scrambled to get away from it, but it filled in me like a white-hot razor. I screamed out, and fell from the house, but there was no one to come to my aide. I'm alone. The last thing I saw before blackness took over was a maniacal face of the blue-haired woman floating in front of me.

My name is Lana. I'm fourteen. This is my life:

I travel the worlds; both spirit and mortal, searching for the woman who was now the foulest woman that ever left the pits of Hell. My power is amazing. It overcomes me, this flowing, splashing control. I lose control myself; the spirit of the sea, Umi, takes over, but I never lost a fight.

I never settled, and I never showed my face in my old village that held so much hate.

I appeared at the doorstep of the Fire Nation, and demanded a contract. Though a woman, I got it. I now work for the Fire Nation, but only if they help me find the cursed Tsuki. If not, then they're dead.

I will not rest until I find her. The hatred that confused me so when I innocent has now over-powered me, and now it isn't just part of me; it _is_ me.

Tsuki, be prepared to die.


	3. Enter Tsuki

Here's what's going on: I (doughgirl22) am writing Mana's chapters, and my friend (power2dapeople) is writing Lana's chapters. We are just doing this for fun. Flames are welcome if you have them.

Chapter 1.

_Four years, four whole years. Louie still doesn't know._

**The shadow of the night engulfs a grey eyed girl with a long, white and gold dress sitting in front of a pond.**

_I still haven't told him. I don't think I ever will._

**The girl reaches out one hand towards the moon with a longing face.**

_Though, then I will die with regret in my life. I will die in pain._

**The moonlight gathers around her hand and consumes her body.**

"NO!!!" Mana shouts as she flies up from her dream.

"Gah!" Louie pipes as he falls out of his bed and face down onto the floor.

"_Mmmha, faggmmma._" He muffles, still face down on their dirt floor.

"Sorry! I… had another nightmare." she said peeping her eyes over the side of her bed.

"Another? What's with you lately?" he said getting up and standing in front of her.

"……"

"Looking for an answer!" he said sarcastically towards her and smiling.

"Oh, just get ready jerk!" she said smiling and throwing a pillow towards him which caused him to fall backwards onto his bed.

She got up and went to get ready herself.

Mana put on her usual; a green camping shirt, a green visor, brown shorts, brown sandals, her black, fingerless gloves with the gold bar going across the back of her hand, and the bracelet Louie had given to her when they were little. Back when they had first become friends. She had worn it ever since he gave it to her back in their old village.

She started to make their breakfast of gogaulas (the most naturally occurring green, fuzzy fruit of the spirit world, 'don't cha know') mashed up and soaked together with the water that had been harvested and purified from the swamp.

"Looks nasty. I vote Louie makes breakfast tomorrow." Louie stated grabbing the bowl and scooping some on his plate with a smirk.

"Not nice. Go chase your Possum Chicken…..things." she shouted back at him as he went outside their imaginary door (A/N: It keeps out imaginary rain).

"Howsssssssss it going?" asked a sealguana who had appeared at the imaginary door.  
"What now Kiji?" Mana asked, her back facing against.  
"Well, I guess I can't tell you my juicy information if you want me gone." He said with a innocent smile.  
"Alright, I give, what did you find out now?" she said with a smile, her back still facing against him.

"_I heard_, some water bender created a tsunami and wiped out half of the fire nation place, back in the mortal world." He said with a grin; well, as grinny as a sealguana could get at least.

"Oh, is that so?" she said picking up a pair of brown pants.

"Yeah, rumor is it's the spirit of the ocean's doing." He said.

The pants Mana had just folded dropped out of her hands. It rolled off the edge of the tiny island and sank into the water. She remained silent.

"I know! It's amazing! I wonder why they were in the fire nation…" he said to himself after observing the pants sink to the bottom of the swamp.

"Yeah, amazing is one word for it." She said and stood up looking off into the forest surrounding the swamp.

"What's wrong?" Kiji asked.

"……"

"Fine then, see you later." He said slightly disappointed because he thought she was going to tell him some more gossip about the spirit of the ocean.

"What has she gotten herself into now?" Mana said staring off into space as a small breeze blew by and gently blew her short, wavy, purple hair.

"_I think I know…_" said a voice inside of Mana's head.

"Welcome back, Tsuki." Said Mana with a smile as she walked over to the edge of the island and jumped in the water.


	4. Enter Umi

The Fire Lord was nagging at me. _Again._ That man is the naggiest guy I have ever met.

I mean, destroying half of the Fire Lord's Palace isn't that bad, or hard. Just summon up a simple tsunami and _poof!_ Instant destruction!

Now, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about…

_I folded my arms at the Fire Nation clothes that lay in front of me. _

"_There's no way that you can make me wear that!" I shouted at the door, through which a woman had come in, sat the clothes down, and instructed me to wear them so I wouldn't stand out so much._

_At that, a man entered the room, and explained, in what he thought was a calm and explaining tone, why I needed to wear those clothes. He could have made a book with what he was saying. _

_I tensed my hands, balling them into fists, and cracked my knuckles. _

_That was when I unleashed the tsunami._

I still don't understand why he wanted me to wear Fire Nation clothes. I'd still stand out. I have long blonde hair, and bright green eyes, or blue hair and blue eyes when Umi has taken over. Fire Nation people look completely different.

But I sat there; arms crossed, head turned like a pouting eight-year-old; listening to the Fire Lord nag on. And on. And on.

I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to finish. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_Let me out_, it said.

I saw the picture of Umi floating in my vision. I sighed.

_Fine._

I relaxed, closing my eyes, and drowned out the sound of nagging with the sound of waves crashing.

I felt my long blonde hair shorten all the way to my chin, and could feel it changing to a sea blue. My purple short-sleeved shirt with the star on it and my striped scarf disappeared, becoming a red shirt and a blue robe with plum coloring at the edges. My blue shorts into a red skirt, and bright green eyes into cold blue ones.

So I watched through the eyes of the Ocean spirit. She touched the triangular necklace that hung from our neck, and a special dagger appeared in her hand. It had a handle that curved over our fingers, and was made in a semi-circle, half of it blue, the rest silver. There were also three spikes on the handle.

Umi leapt forward, placed her open hand on an armrest of the chair the Fire Lord, and jabbed the dagger under his chin.

"Shut up," she muttered, pressing her blade closer to his skin, "Or I'll kill you. Now, me and my host will be leaving now."

That's me. The host.

Umi straightened herself, and strode away from the surprised Fire Lord.

She closed our eyes, and saw my image in her vision.

_Let's have a chat,_ she thought.

I smirked, and nodded.

She turned, and walked straight into the wall, melting into it.


End file.
